Fulfilling the dreams
by MidningthRose
Summary: Inspired by The Animaniac Dudes "the will of D" Luffys lost all his nakamas, and is now given a second chance. With more knowledge and power, which changes will come to pass.
1. Chapter 1

inspired by The Anicmaniac Dudes "the will of D"

This is my first try on a story, so im sorry for any mistakes i might have done.

By now Luffys whole world had fallen apart, the marines had taken his nakama from him. He cried for all he was worth, and didn't notice the man closing in on him only to stop by his side. He could only think of his nakama whom been killed not long ago.

"They had finally reached Raftel, only to be ambushed by the marines ships. Apparently Akainu have decided to put most of the navy's forces on the task of killing the straw hats, and the man himself was leading the attack.

They did everything they could to protect the sunny from the oncoming attacks, by both Akainus lava and marine vessels cannon balls. But in the end sunny had taken to much damage and started to sink. while they were going for the life boats, since it would have been impossible to go for a marine vessel that was protected by only the strongest of the marines.

During their escape someone of the crew members were being shot and died. And Luffys eyes filled with sorrow, but he didn't stop. He had to stay strong and protect those still alive. As they proceeded more and more of his friends died, finally it was just him and Zoro left. Somehow they managed to get on a marine vessel, blinded whit rage he and Zoro started taking out the marines. But soon that vessel was sinking as well, and Luffy fell in to the water.  
The next thing he remember is seeing Zoro jump in and pull him over the water surface only to dive again (still holding on to him). Then he had lost his conciseness, and woken up in a cave. After that he had wandered around looking for Zoro, and had found what was left of his burned corpse. After that he had collapsed after seeing his corpse. "

"Have you calmed down yet?" a strong yet soft voice spoke.

"w-w-who a-are you?" Luffy managed to stutter out.

"it does not matter." the man replied.

Luffy tilted his head and looked quiescently at the mysterious man, and spoke:

"then what am i'm going to call you, ossan?"

"that will work" the man replied with sweat drops.

"anyway, i'm here to offer you a chance to save your friends."

Luffy became very happy at the thought and started jumping around in joy. screaming:

"HOW?I'LL DO ANYTHING" over and over again much to the mans displeasure. Trying to calm the hyper boy down he finally burst out telling him to calm down.

"I'm gonna tell you, so just relax and let me explain."

"Okey" Luffy said as he seated himself down.

"So, i have the power to send you back in time. there you will have you're memories intact, as well as all you're experience and ability's. However your physical powers will decline depending on which age you revert into."

"Now i like to know if i where to help you, what would you change?" asked the man.

"I would become stronger, and stronger and stronger and stronger stronger stronger and then i would be able to protect them this time."

"is that all?"

"what do you mean?", Luffy asked tilting his head in confusion.

"i mean, you wouldn't do something about those who killed them" The man stated.

"hmm you've got a point there ossan. Aah that's right, Something needs to be done about the government. "

"hahahaha, if you say so. can't say i'm to fond of their ways. As of what i want from you are that you will fulfillan ancient prophecy.

"About a man that can sense other pain and show them compassion, even if they were enemy's. And let them join him in his quest if they are willing to do so. Where he eventually will change the world that we now know."

"I'll do it, anyone that wishes to join my crew shall, even if their my past enemy's." Luffy almost screams out determined.

"God, however if you would fail on you're word all those important to you shall meet this fate no matter what you do. Do you understand?" the man says darkly to Luffy.

"yes"

"great. If you are going to succeed you will need a few things. First i'm gonna give you this fruit, it's av very special devil fruit."

"I've already eaten one so i cant eat it." Luffy stated

"like i said this one is special, and there fore you can eat it even if you already have a devil fruit power. This is the mizu mizu no mi. With it you will not only gain control over water as well as transform in to it. but have the same ability's as fishmen "

"ooh that's so cool, i will be able to swim." Luffy shouted whit stars in his eyes.

"yes you will. the second thing is this leather bag, here you will be able to store all you're treasure in a space that never ends. and only YOU will be able to take anything out from this purse. And third this katana. "

The man then held out a beautiful looking katana,its holding was white embedded with different blue colors. Where the sheath had a wave pattern, shining beautiful in the faint light. Luffy stod there holding the blade and admiring it, he wondered what Zoro would have thought of the blade.

"and i have a few advises for you as well and that is to learn more about things, if you are to succeed you will need more then strength and wisdom, you must know how to achieve it. to put it simple you need to train to use you're brain more."

"I know" Luffy said seriously, with a look of determination on his face.

" i will do everything i can to get stronger in body and mind. "

the man looked at the young man pleased.

"Good, then before i send you back to when you gained you're devil fruit i will teach you how to use you're new devil fruits power a bit, and then help you in becoming wiser. "

Luffy nodded and then ate the mizu mizu no mi, which tasted awful.

"you know, since you are going to train me for a while it would be good knowing you're name, ossan"  
"hahaha of course, of course. its Baien."

a few years later. Baien sends Luffy of, and now his adventure begins once again. Only this time he has two goals, to become the king of pirates and take down the government.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy felt a sting in his spine as Baien sends him back to his childhood.

He arrives there just as Higuma the bandit throws the sake bottle at Shanks head.(Higuma is a mountain bandit. A rather tall, and skinny man. He has most of his hair in a knot,and a W shaped beard. And a scar over his right eye, in the shape of an large X. He's wearing a long brown cloak, over his beige shirt and black pants. with a sword on his right side.) Luffy decides that he should leave things as it is. And then simply watches as. Higuma starts spouting nonsense, of course Luffy doesn't listen to a thing he says. After a while the bandits leaves, leaving shanks soaked in sake. As he's trying to pick up the shards of glass.

"did you get hurt?" Makino asks, as she comes over to help him with the mess Higuma has made.(she is a beautiful woman, with dark green hair. Wearing a white top, and long dark skirt.)

"naa, im fine." Shanks answers. (He has fiery red hair, and tree long scars over his right a white open shirt, black pants with a belt wrapped around his waist. And on his head a simple straw hat with a red band.)

While his crew starts laughing at how pathetic shanks had looked when Higuma had thrown the sake bottle in his head.

"hahaha, he sure got you good, boss." a pirate said.

After a while shanks joins in. Luffy thinks for a while, even thought he understand why shanks did what he did. It would be bad if he changes to much to fast, and decides to go along with the original timeline for the moment.

"why are you laughing", Luffy screams trying to sound upset at him.

"why didn't you fight him, i thought you were a man are a disgrace as a pirate". He continued.

shanks simply looks at him for a moment before saying:

"Look Luffy i know how you feel, but it wasn't a big 's nothing to be upset by."

"You are a coward shanks and i never wanna see you ever again" Luffy yells at him. And then attempts to storm out of the bar. As Shanks tries to grab his arm only for it to go through him, as his body is water. Luffy the stops in his tracks. "Damn, i forgot the logia. oh, well" luffy thought.

As shanks hand went through Luffys arm every body in the bar either spits out their drinks or drop their jaws. Trying to figure out what just happend, they go in to panic.

"The captains arm went through him".A pirate screams out.

"no way no way" someone says. While everyone in the bar seems to freak out, the more the times goes by.

Luffy sees how lucky roo goes looking in the chest, and get a sly smile on his face as he think about whats about to transcend.

"captain the devil fruit we got is gone!"Lucky roo shouts.(A fat pirate. He has goggles over his eyes, and a bandanna on his head in striped colors matching his clothing. His shirt can't cover his big belly, and has an belt wrapped around the waist over his shorts.)

"Luffy did you eat the fruit that was in that chest, "shanks asked riled up at the sudden news.

"yeah, it tasted absolutely awful." Luffy answers.

That is one of the devil fruits, one of the rarest treasures in the ocean. Then a thought struck ben.(A man tha has his hair tied back in a ponytail, let a single strand of hair hanging down at the side of his face. He has a serious looking face, whit several scars over his body. Wearing a black shirt, and beige pants ith pockets. A belt around his waist, that holds his rifle.) As he said:

"didn't we have the gomu gomu fruit?"

"yeah" shanks answers.

"Well, then why did your hand go through him like it was made of water?" Ben asks.

A moment of silence befalls the entire bar,If they had obtained the rubber fruit why was luffys body water. Then lucky took out a devil fruit encyclopedia, and took forth a picture of the gomu gomu no mi and showed it to Luffy.

"did the fruit you ate look like this?" Lucky roo then asked Luffy.

"yeah, it looked like that exactly. so i'm a rubberman." he said and then he took his chin and started stretching them.

This caused the whole bar to go in to another turmoil , cause not only had he a logia ability but also a rubber one. He had the power of two different devil fruits, and he was still alive and seemingly well. And after a while the bar became dead silent as everybody merely looked at the young boy. For a long time no one knew what to say, then shanks broke the silence.

"Luffy how come you can turn into water?"

"easy, i ate the mizu mizu no mi. i got got it from mystery man". Luffy simply stated, whit a grin on his face.

Shanks had by now given up on understanding and let things be. As Luffy walked home to sleep, the rest tried to figure out how everything worked. Since normally any person that ate two devil fruits would die, but Luffy lived. And who would give a devil fruit to a unknown kid in the first place. It just didn't make any sense.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

The day after Luffy was walking down the street to do some errands. He stopped by a fisherman's stand.

"Hey Luffy, you look awfully happy today. You're not sad the pirates left you behind once again?" the fisherman asks.

"yeah, but at least now i got this new cool rubber power."He responded whit a smile, then he demonstrated his new power by stretching his checks.

"and what is so good about having a rubber body?" the mayor of the village asked sourly.

"Im telling you once again don't become a pirate luffy. you'll ruin the towns reputation. Even thought these pirates seems okay, don't go hanging around them again." the mayor continued.

But by then Luffy had stopped listening to what he said. And had started walking away from him.

After he finishing his errands he went to the bar, where he got a glass of juice from Makino.

"hey luffy, are you lonley now that shanks and the guys are away? "makino asked gently

"yeah, but it's fine." he answered tilting the glass.

After a while the bar door opened, Luffy knew very well who would walk in.

"Excuse me". The man said as he walked inside the then continued:

"Looks like the pirates aren't here today, its very quiet now". And Higuma and his gang then went and sat down in the bar.

"well what are you waiting for, were your customers. so bring us some sake" he shouted at Makino. She went to get them sake and then provided them with it, while Luffy sat at the counter waiting. Thinking about how good it would feel to finally hit Higuma later on. Not long after that Higuma started to insult shanks, and Luffy calmly walked over to Higuma.

"take that back". he said

"huh' what do ya want brat?" higuma asked

"take it back," Luffy said again looking straight into Higumas eyes.

"take what back brat"asked getting annoyed at Luffy.

"what you said about shanks. Take It back, NOW." Luffy said in a serious tone.'

"Get lost you damn brat, hes nothing but a fucking coward" Higuma snarled.

"you will never be half the man he is, you're only a worthless bandit scum."

After Luffy finished that sentence he tied his hand and gave higuma a powerful plow straight in the jaw.(he was going to let this play out similarly as to what had happened the first time.) All bandits jaws dropped on the floor, while higuma tried to get himself together. After he did he immediately told his gang to attack Luffy, unfortunately for luffy his young body wasn't powerful enough to fend of all the bandits. And had to run away, as all the bandits tried to capture a while one of the bandits caught him by his shirt, and they walked out on the street where the bandits bead him. Makino had run over to the mayors house in the turmoil.

"quickly, something awful has happened. "She told the mayor.

"Really whats happened Makino?" the mayor asked.( an old short funny looking man, he has hair around his cheeks. Wears a strange striped hat, matching his striped pants. Glasses that looks like a mask, and lastly a white shirt.)

"It's Luffy, The bandits have kidnapped him. we must hurry." She said while she started showing him to where Luffy was, and proceeded in telling him about how Luffy got in trouble with the bandits. All while running to where Luffy was. When arriving they could hear the bandits talk about Luffys strange rubber body, and how kicks and punches didn't seem to hurt him. And also how the people of the village argue about helping him, but that they didn't wanna face the bandits and risk getting killed. While luffy kept struggling against the bandits, telling them to apologize for insulting Higuma seemed more interested in his body, mumbling about how such a thing could exist, while dodging Luffys intentionally sloppy punches. And Kicked him, so hard that luffy was bouncing over the ground.

"Hmm, a strange human. i could probably get a lot of money if i sold him to a circus."Higuma said with a smile

The mayor throw himself at the ground bending down his head.

"Please let that child go. i Do not know what he have done to you, but i'm willing to pay if you release him. Please let him go". The mayor begs them.

"Aah the elders, they know the proper way to deal whit a situation. But this damn brat went to far, so there is no way i'm gonna let him go. He humiliated me and really pisses me of."

"Please, leave him be" Makino begs of him.

Higuma takes out his sable, and raising it, and are going to cut Luffy when a voice stops him.

"I wondered why nobody was at the port greeting this was the reson." shanks said smiling.

"Luffy didn't you say you're punch was as hard as a pistol?" He continued. and saw how the bandits flinched at that.

"I do, he flew across the room when i hit him. But it takes a while to prepare." Luffy said laughing. Much to everybody's surprise, especially when the bandits body language confirmed what he said.

"Pirate, why are you still here? I suggest you get the hell lost before i open fire at you cowards. This damn brat, piss me of so hes gonna have to pay whit his life."Higuma said irritated at the intrusion.

Shanks started walking towards Luffy, when suddenly one of the bandits put a gun at his head.

"Didn't you listen, if you don't want to get shot then get lost. hehehehe." the bandit said mockingly. And the other bandits joined him in laughter.

"Guns aren't for scaring people," shanks states calmly.

Right after Lucky roo appears besides the bandit and shots him right in the head, all while he eats a piece of meat. Taking everybody by surprise, and tries to cope with what happened. And then the bandits start screaming

"You bastards!" one bandit says.

"that was low". another says.

"Damn it, that was freaking dirty." a third bandit says.

"Dirty?Low? don't make me laugh. we are pirates not some freaking saints, ya know." Ben states.

The bandits are starting to get scared now, as the pirates are nothing like they were yesterday. then they were passive, now they have this strong arura. That is saying don't mess with us, or else.

"shut up,look this is none of your business." a bandit manage to say, trying not to sound intimidated by the men standing in front of him.

"Listen well" shanks starts.

"you can throw sake at me, whip food all over me, and even spit on me. BUT,** I don't give a damn about your reasons, I won't forgive any bastard that dare mess whit my ****friends**" he finally yells out, looking pissed.

"hahahahaha, wont forgive me. what can a lousy pirate do, huh?ya, just float around on a ship all day, and ya want to challenge us?We will crush you" Higuma yells not getting the dangerous vibes. And the bandits starts to charge at the pirates, having regained their earlier spirit.

"captn, let me handle this" Ben says.

The first bandit that comes in his way gets a cigarette in his eyes, and before he can react a crushed knee-cap. Ben then proceeds in beating the bandits up, with little effort. Using his rifle he easily crush their skulls, knee-caps, ribs,legs, arms, well pretty much everything. All whit a sadistic smile on his face. it doesn't take long before they all lies on the ground writhing in pain, at least those who survived. And then he points a gun at higuma, the whole town just starred in horror at the display.

"bring a fleet of marines to back ya up, if you even wanna have a chance at fighting us." He says.

"a-amazing" Makino says.

"W-wait a m-minute. the brat messed whit us first" Higuma screams in fear. Thinking,"how could he do that to my men so easily."

"it does not matter, you do have a bounty on you're head" Shanks tells him.

Terrified Higuma throws a smoke bomb, "damn it."he thinks". I'm not gonna wait here and get killed or turned in to the government. Better take the kid whit me in case i might need a hostage".As he then takes a non struggling Luffy, and runs to the harbor. He then takes a small boat and rows out to the shanks and the rest is confused by the smoke the smokes clear, neither luffy or Higuma is to be seen.

"Damn it, we got careless. He took luffy, what are we gonna do" Shanks started yelling hysterically.

"Don't panic, captain. lets split up and search" A equal hysterical lucky roo says.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back with Luffy, Higuma started talking again.

"hahaha, whom would've thought a bandit would escape at sea. Oh,well i only took you whit me as a hostage your useless now brat." Higuma snarls at luffy. who is now smiling.

"I would say the same, coward. After all you are everything you said they were"

This is catching Higuma off guard. Luffy saw this and laughed, and jumped in the water. Not long after the sea king appeared, scaring higuma as his face went pale white at the sight. Higuma was then eaten by the sea king, and the boat was destroyed. When the sea king made its way to Luffy, shanks grabbed Luffy and let the sea king eat his arm. After that Luffy looked in the eyes of the sea king before it was going to attack them again.

"Leave" he said in a demanding tone.

The sea king frightened by the look in the boys eyes, turned around and left as quickly as it could. Shanks then looked surprised at luffy, "had he really managed to use the conquerors haki?" he thought. And asked the boy gently:

"Luffy are you okay?"

"yeah i'm fine shanks., what about you?" luffy asked in a sad voice.

"hey, it's only an arm. the important thing is that you are okay."

They then swam back to the shore, where shanks was treated. Luffy was there till the late night, but they didn't say much. More then how luffy had managed to actually send a grown man flying.

The next day Luffy is standing by the harbor talking to Shanks.

"You are really leaving this time"

"yeah, we've stayed here long enough. It's time we move on. Are ya upset?"

"yeah, but i'm not going to ask for you to take me along anymore"

"wouldn't take you even if ya begged me. you don't have what it takes to be a pirate"

"I do, and i'm gonna get my own crew, that is stronger than you'rs . and i'll become the pirate king" Luffy screams out, loud enough for everybody to hear.

"oh, so you're gonna be bigger then us. in that case here"

and shanks places his hat on Luffys head.

"This is my gift for you. It's my favorite hat, so when you've become a great pirate return it to me."

Luffy starts crying, his hero is leaving him again. As he waves them god bye, he thinks about his fallen nakamas.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Then years later Luffy steps down in a small boat, and starts rowing out too the sea. And when he's gotten a bit out he once again declare his dreams.

"I'm going to become the Pirate King, And take down the world goverment. And this time theyll Live" He shouts out as loud as he possibly could.

waves his home town good bye. He have spent the last then years training, and made a friend he didn't have before. Out of the water a sea kings head pops out.

"Zein, You're ready to go?" luffy asks the sea king.

"yes" the sea king named Zein answers.

Luffy tosses out a rope that Zein takes, and then starts pulling the boat out.


	3. Chapter 3

Out on the sea, Luffy is his friend the Sea king Zein is dragging the small boat.

"Hey, Zein lets find our self a whirlpool" He then says.

"why would we want to find a whirlpool" Zein asks with sweat drops.

"you'll se"

"fine, if you say so"

And the kept going. Until Luffy could sense a whirlpool in the distance, all thanks to the mizu mizu no mi. Before they reach the pool Luffy tells Zein to catch up with him after he leaves the whirlpool, but stay hidden until he calls for him. Zein just nods at Luffy and the keeps swimming until they're close to the whirlpool, before he dives down. Leaving Luffy alone, that had start to prepare the barrel. He then proceeded in jumping down in it, and seal it tightly. And then he fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two sailors found the barrel floating near a party ship. Thinking it was a wine barrel, the decided to pull it up on the ship. When the look out spotted an enemy ship, the ship of _the iron mace Alvida_ to be precise.

"Enemy attack", the look out started shouting.

Upon hearing this the sailors holding the barrel let it go, and ran away to warn the captain. The barrel then started rolling over the deck, and down the stairs. Along the hallway and in to the kitchen, where it stopped along other barrels.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the pirate ship a large ugly woman stands.

"Coby,Who's the most beautiful woman in all seas? "she asks a you pink haired boy, with glasses.( He's wearing a white shirt whit blue stripes along his sleeves. Making them look like marines clothing)

"O-of course its you captain Alvida-sama." He fearfully stutters out, while scratching the back of his head.

(Thou it's not in the slightest true, shes as wide as she is tall. Her looks like its a not fully inflated beach-ball, with freckles. Shes wearing a pink checkered shirt, white shorts. And over them a captains coat that's blue, with golden details. A red scarf around her neck, a white hat with a green band and a bid red feather on it. and finally she holds a big mace with spikes on it.)

When their ship was along side the cruiser, the pirates boarded. Coby was trying to get a way from the rest, walked down to the was relived to find that no one was inside there, and then laid eyes on the big barrel. "hmm, i guess it will be good enough if i take this to Alvida. shes sure to beat me if i doesn't bring anything back with me" Coby thought to himself. He then started rolling the barrel to the door when three pirates entered the room.

"Hey, you're not hiding doing noting again you coward?" one of the pirates asked.

"n-no not at all. I was pushing this wine barrel". a scared Coby said. Making the pirates interested.

"oh, we'll help you lighten it then." The same pirate said. While the others smiled understanding what he meant by it.

"were kinda thirsty". another of the pirates said

"n-no way, i-if Alvida finds out she'll kill you." Coby stuttered out, finally understanding what they where meaning by it.

"not unless you tells her." the last pirate stated in a menacing tone.

"that that's true. i i won't say a thing," Coby stutters out, terrified. As the first pirate lifted the barrel up, making it stand.

"its pretty heavy" he says.

As they are about to open the barrel, Luffy wakes up. "time for some fun" he thinks. He hear one of the pirates say that hes going to smash open the barrel, which is Luffys signal. He bursts out of the barrel knocking the pirate unconscious.

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, that was a great nap" Luffy screams out, stretching his arms.

Everyone else in the room stairs horrified at him. Coby cant believe his eyes. Luffy then looks around, when he sees Coby he smiles and asks.

"hey, you know where the food is?"

"Hey, who the fuck are you" the two pirates left asks.

Luffy ignores them, and turns to Coby ones again. This pisses the pirates of, as they starts threatening him.

"Listen to us, dammit!" they yell.

"ya wanna die brat."

As they finished the sentence they draws their swords, and slashes Luffy. The blades goes straight through him, causing everybody tho freak out more. Luffy slowly turns around, and draws his sword. He slashes the first pirate over the chest, giving him a deep wound. The second one gets his throat cut an instant after. Coby could barely see his movements, and looks at the man petrified. The young man with jet black hair, dark eyes a scar under his left eye. He wears a straw hat, open red shirt and black cargo pants. A grey belt around the waist, with a beautiful katana and leather bag hanging by his side.

"so got any food?" Luffy asks again whit a gentle smile on his face.

Coby stares at him, and then nods slowly. He shows Luffy to the food, not wanting to be on his bad side. When seeing the food Luffy becomes very energetic and starts whirl around talking to himself about what he should eat first. He decides to go with a box of apples, and settles down eating them.

"So whats you'r name?" Luffy then asks knowing the answer, but knowing it's best acting like he doesn't know it.

"C-coby sir." Coby stutters out

"no need to so formal, Coby" Luffy says.

Coby starts to feel better, "maybe the stranger wasn't so bad. He wasn't hurting him, and seemed nice" Coby thought to himself. By know the pirate that was knocked out woke up, seeing his crew mates corpses runs out to tell Alvida. Coby works up his courage, and asks:

"W-who are you?"

"Monkey D Luffy,"

"How come those swords went right through you?" Coby asks curiously

"ah, i ate the mizu mizu fruit and became a water man. By the way Coby why are you here, you don't seem to be a pirate."

"oh well you see, i was going fishing and went on a boat. however that boat was Alvidas boat, and where going to her ship. and i had to work for her if i wanted to live."

"shishishishi you're stupid, you could just run away then" Luffy laughed.

he remembered when Coby had told this to him the first time, and it was still as funny.

"no no no, that is impossible impossible impossible. if alvida would find out she would surely kill me", Coby says scarred

"You're a coward then."

"Well wouldt you be afraid?" Coby almost shouts at Luffy

"No, cause then i would have to give up my dream." Luffy says in a serious takes Coby off-guard.

"what is your dream Luffy-san"

"I'm going to be the pirate king" Luffy says as its the most obvious thing in the whole world'making Coby petrified, and Luffy waves his hand before his eyes until he regains his senses.

"no way, no way thats someone who has every thing in the fame and impossible impossible impossible."

*bonk* Luffy hits Coby on the head, giving him a big bump.

"why did you do that?"

"you were becoming hysterical. Besides nothing is impossible, you just have to believe you can achieve your goals and be willing to give your life for them, Coby. Don*t you have a dream as well?"

Coby looks at Luffy with admiration, not only was Luffy strong but smart as well. He gave Coby courage, that maybe his dream wasn't just a fantasy.

"I-i do. I want to become a marine fighting for justice, and catch bad guy's. Its been my dream since childhood, you think i would be able to do it luffy-san." an excited Coby asks.

"i know you can Coby."

"r-really.I'll join them and then i*m going to catch Alvida." Coby shouts out.

Then the celing starts to crumble, and falls in. In the dust you can hear Alvida asking

"whom are you going to catch, eh Coby?"

She then looks over at Luffy.

"your not pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro."

Then she looks back at a trembling coby and asks

"who is the most beautiful woman in this sea?"

"hey ,Coby whose the fat ugly hag?" Luffy asks, as he points at Alvida.

Everyone's jaws droops on the floor, and then becomes terrified. Alvida gets enraged at the insult, and screams Brat to she swings her mace at Luffy, but Luffy dodges it with ease. He then grabs Coby and jumps up the hole and on to deck. One of the pirates tries to slice him, but Luffy gives him a strong punch in the face leaving his imprints. Another attacks him from behind, Luffy jumps up and kicks his head down in the floor. As he does that four pirates attacks him, he swings around kicking two of them in the jaws as he does that. And punches the other two in the gut. He doesn't wanna use his powers, it would be far to easy. (more then it already is) Coby watches with amazement, wondering how strong Luffy really is. As a lone pirate jumps down ready to slice Luffy in two, but he turns around sending him flying whit a punch. And he decides hes been playing along enough.

"Those of you that want to live. get out of my way." Luffy says in a demanding voice

As he finishes he unsheathes his katana and cuts the remaining attacking pirates up, leaving a bloody mess. The whole thing was over in a few seconds. There is some pirates that are still fine, since they were smart enough to listen to him. Alvida has now managed to get up on the deck once again and advances towards Luffy. She swings her giant mace down his head and through his body, where it hits the deck. And Luffy stretches his hands as far back as he can, and sends her flying with his gomu gomu bazooka. How far she flew only she knows, but even thought she was so large she disappeared in the distance. Coby couldn't believe his eyes, and neither could the remaining pirates.

"Hey, get us a boat." Luffy demanded.

The remaining pirates did as they where told and dropped a small boat to the water. Luffy then quickly grabbed Coby ,and jumped down in to the boat. Besides them was an other boat whit a young orange haired girl. Luffy smiled at her, thinking how he missed his navigator. But it wasn't time just yet, even thought he wanted nothing more then get over there and give her a huge hug.

ooooooooooooooooo

They had now gotten away from the ships.

"Zeeeiin." Luffy called.

Coby who had thought he couldn't be surprised by Luffy anymore found him self wrong, as a sea kings head popped up.

"L-l-luffy, c-can you talk t-to s-sea kings" coby asked terrified

"Yeah, this is Zein. i have known him since i was a child." Luffy said smiling, as the sea king looked curiously at Coby.

"Zein this is coby, he'll be traveling with us for a while."

"Okay" Zein ansverd, While nodding at Luffy.

Whom then throw out a rope, that Zein took and started to drag the boat.

"Anyway where are we going to find zoro." Luffy said

"Why?" Coby asked

"i'm gonna make him a part of my crew"

"but hes a terrifying monster. he'll kill you. hes a bad person luffy."

*Bonk.* Luffy hits Coby on the head again.

"You shouldn't believe all rumors you hear Coby. I bet hes a good guy."

"But hes captured by the marines because he is a bad guy."

"aah, look Coby. marines aren't saints, there exist plenty of corrupt marines. And they do capture persons for no real reason, or even kill shouldn't judge someone by what they are, but who they lets just relax until we reach this place."

Coby felt a bit complex after hearing this, he didn't want to believe that what Luffy had just said was true. But he decided to keep quiet for now.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When they could se the island, Luffy took in the rope that Zein had used to pull the boat.

"Okay, Zein. Don't get to far away and try not to be seen." Luffy said cheerfully.

Zein nodded and dived down. And they then drifted in to the harbor, where they docked.

As they walked the street Luffy stopped and grabbed a pear, and took a coin from his leather bag flipping it to the seller. And then continued walking towards the marine base.

"I wonder if Zoro is in there." Luffy asks loudly.

And everybody jumps up terrified.

"um, Luffy i think his name is a taboo here." Coby whispers.

"Anyway, I've heard that captain Morgan is in charge of this base." Coby continued.

At hearing Morgans name the citizens once again jumps up terrified.

"shishishishi, seems that that name isn't any god here either, eh Coby." Luffy laughs out.

"thats strange i could understand why they would be afraid of Zoro, but why Morgan."

"remember what i said Coby."

When they have reached the marine base, Luffy climbs the wall and looks over.

"wait what are you doing." Coby shouts.

"Ah i found him." Luffy shouts and then runs away, to find a better spot.

Coby follows short after and when he looks over the wall, he sees Zoro. Hes tied up to a pole, his arms are tied and his feet slacking. He's wearing a dark green bandanna,white t-shirt, dark green pants and a green/black harmaki around his waist. Coby looks at him in terror, thinking about the rumors hes heard about him.

"Luffy-san are you serious about this."

"yeah, i'm gonna untie him"

"if you do that he'll kill you"

"Coby, i'm strong remember,"

"oi, you get lost, you're annoying me." Zoro then says, from the yard.

Freaking Coby out. Suddenly a ladder is put up besides Coby, and a small girl climbs up. (she has brown hair, in two ponytails. Big dark eyes, and wears a strioed dress in blue and purple.)She makes a hush motion towards Luffy and Coby, and then locks around and jumps over the wall. Coby keeps beggin luffy to stop her, that zoro is going to kill her. Luffy ignores Coby, he knows that Zoro won't hurt her. She runs over to Zoro, and asks

"Hey, are you hungry? I've made you some onigiri."

"get lost, or you're gonna get killed." Zoro snarls. Luffy laughs at that.

"But you haven't eaten anything." the girl continues. And holds up two onigiris whit a smile on her face.

"It's my first time making them, and i made them whit all my heart."

"I'm not hungry so get lost"

"but..."

"i don't want any. don't make me hurt you"

Coby was freaking out over the statement, but Luffy told him to look over at the gate. At the gate there where tree men walking over to Zoro.

"You shouldn't be bullying little kids." The man in the middle says.

(He has blond hair in a helmet haircut, a chin that looks like but cheeks. and wears a purple suit, and gold chain around his is Axe-hands Morgans son, Helmeppo)Besides him walks two marines.

"Looks like your energetic." He continues. And bends down taking one of the girls onigiris, and starts eating it

"Don't." the girl says. And the Helmeppos face starts to grimace.

"bhle its full of sugar. onigiris are supposed to have salt." the Helmeppo yells at the girl

"but i thought it would be better with sugar."

The man takes the last onigiri and throws it on the ground, then he starts stomping on it. Even thought the girl begs him not to, since she worked so hard on them. Luffy is getting really irritated by now, but let the thing play out. Coby watches and is muttering about how a horrible thing that is to do, and starts to understand more about what Luffy meant with not all marines are good. The girl are crying looking at the onigiri she worked so hard on be destroyed. Helmeppo then turns around, telling one of the marines to throw the little girl over the wall. The marine takes the girl over to the wall and throws her over, but Luffy catches her before she hits the ground. Coby runs over and asks the girl if shes hurt.

"You bastard" Zoro hisses at a laughthing Helmeppo

"hahaha, you are stubborn Roronoa, still being alive"

"yes, i'll through the entire month."

"do your best," Helmeppo says before he walks away laughing.

When he's gone Luffy jumps in to the courtyard and walks over to Zoro.

"I would have escaped long age you know." Luffy tells Zoro.

"I'm diffrent, im gonna survive and show them"

"shishishi, your a stubborn guy."

Luffy turns to walk away, knowing he won't get Zoro to join until he can prove that Helmeppo wont keep his promise. Before he can thought, Zoro asks if he can give him the smashed onigiri. Luffy picks it up and give the bits to Zoro. That eats them greedily, leaving no piece behind.

"Tell her that it was delicious and thanks for the food." Zoro tells him after hes eaten it all up.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Later in the city Luffy, Coby and the girl sits in an alley.

"Really? "the little girl that's named Rika says.

"yep he ate it all, and said it was delicious." Luffy tells her.

"im so happy." Rika ansvers

"Is Zoro a bad guy like they say". Coby wonders loudly

"No hes not," Rika says.

She then tells them how Zoro only saved her from Helmeppos pet wolf, and let himself get captured so that she and her mother wouldn't get executed.

"se Coby, told you he was a good guy."

Inside the restaurant, they could here how Helmeppo demanded food. And Luffy, Rika and Coby walks in finding Helmeppo sitting at a table. Luffy's getting excited, he really wants to punch Helmeppo.

"Since i'm tired of waiting, tomorrow i'm gonna execute Roronoa Zoro". Helmeppo says.

That was the starting signal Luffy thought to himself smiling. He runs over and punches Helmeppo hard, and he flies in to the wall.

"Y-you punched me. i'm gonna tell my dad and have you executed." Helmeppo yells, clenching his cheek

"Shishishishi, let him try. and in the future try do things on your own, without running to your daddy." Luffy says

His two marine escorts pics him up and takes him back to the marine base. And Luffy is going to Zoro, and stands before him.

"you again, what do you want?" Zoro asks

"You're gonna join my pirate crew."

"no, im not gonna become some bad guy"

"everybody already thinks you are."

"i don't care what society thinks of me."

"shishishishi, your contradicting yourself there."

"...huh?"

"your known as a bad guy, and don't care. but you don't want to be a pirate cause people will think your a bad guy."

"tch, i'll do what i want to do.i got a dream to fulfill."

"to be the worlds best swordsman?"

"yeah how did you know?"

"that's a secret. oh well guess i should go get you'r swords. And then you gonna have to become my crew member."

"oi, oi"

And Luffy runs off to the building, leaving Zoro asking himself if Luffy really is going to attack a marine base by himself. When uffy gets to the building he uses his gomu gomu no rocket and flies to the roof. Where the marines trying to get up a giant statue of axe-hand morgan, a strong built man in his late middle age. He has a metal jaw, and of course the axe instead of a hand on his right side. He's tanned with light yellow hair. As Luffy lands on the statue he quickly spotters both Morgan and son.

"I better get rid of this piece of shit," Luffy says out loud.

And puts on armament haki and destroys the statue with a punch. No one can do more then stare at him. Luffy starts to laugh, enjoying their freaked out stares.

"Why did you do that you damn brat." Morgan finally yells at Luffy

"i felt like it"

"capture him."

"dad that's the guy that hit me." Helmeppo tells his father.

Luffy jumps down from the remains of the statue and runs inside the building,when hes followed by some marines he relishes some haki that knocks them out. He doesn't have a hard time finding Helmeppos room, with the pink flower wreath, and sign "my room"." Honestly "Luffy thinks, "why in the world would he have those things on his door". Luffy sees Zoros tree swords leaned against the wall, he grabs them and ties them to his back.

Looking out the window he sees the marines pointing their guns at Zoro and Coby, whom tried to free Zoro. As Luffy sees this he jumps out the window, just as the marines are about to fire at them. He lands betwen the marines and Zoro right when they fires, the bullets hits Luffy and stretches his skinn before bouncing back. Wich hits and kills several of the marines, And earns him many stares from both Zoro Coby and marines. He then walks over to Zoro

"Here got you're swords, so you'll join me. or would you rather give up on life?"

"hahaha, you're the son of the devil."

"well not far from depending on whom you ask"

"But i'll be joining you. but if you stands between me and my dream you'll pay with your life."

Luffy unsheathes his sword and cuts Zoro lose in a swift moment, and then hands him him swords. The marines attacks them, after coming over the shock of Luffys rubber body. Zoro easily blocks them, while Luffy makes his way over to Morgan.

"Look im gona end this fast since Zoro here haven't eaten in a while." Luffy tells him

"why you insolent brat." Morgan yells at him.

He then rises his axe-hand to cut Luffy. That moves a bit as Morgan swings the axe-hand down, and throws him a haki infused punch that shatters his metal jaw. Morgan doesn't have time to react, as Luffy kicks him in to the ground leaving a small crater. By that time Zoro has knocked several marines out, and is surprised to se them stopping their assault as Morgan goes down. He looks around, and then the marines starts to cheer.

"what happened." he asks confusingly.

"oh, they didn't like Morgan." lets go get some food.

oooooooooooooooo

Later in the Rikas mothers restaurant, Luffy finishes his last plate of food.

"i can't belive you ate more then me." Zoro says

"shishishi, well for starters it was delicious." Luffy tells him.

"tank you." Rikas mother says. with a smile.

"you guy's where amazing back there". Rika tells them.

" was noting, im gonna have to be stronger in order to fulfill my dreams." Luffy tells her

"so were are you guys heading next."

"we'll stop by a few islands and then head for the grand line."

"What? you'll die there. it's called the pirates graveyard,its impossible impossible impossible." Coby says hysterically.

"calm down Coby, it's not as bad as it sounds." Luffy tells him.

"**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEh**, you say that like you've been there before." Coby says stunned

"um. yeah was a while ago though."

"you've been to the grand line?" Zoro asks surprised.

"yeah."

"how was it?,"

"you'll se " Luffy says while smirking at his new crew member

"Well, im still worried thought. i mean even if im not coming, and we just meet we're friends. right?" Coby asks

"yeah, and we'll always be." Luffy tells him.

"Thanks to you i have found the courage to follow my childhood dream, I'm gonna become a marine." Coby says with determination.

"then you should worry more about yourself. if it come out that you worked on a pirate ship you wouldn't be able to join." Zoro tells him.

After a while the marines walks in, and the one in fronts asks:

"Is it true that you are pirates?"

"yes." Luffy answers.

"well even thought we are grateful for you saving us from Morgan we must ask you to leave."

The towns people are not happy by that, and gets angry at the marines for being so rude to the towns saviours.

"ok, wait a min." Luffy takes up a paper and writes something down, folds it and hands it to the marine.

"Mind giving this to Monke D. garp?" he asks

"uhm, sure. "the marine answers with some hesitation.

And Luffy and Zoro begins to walk outside, while Coby stays put.

"he's not whit you?" the marine asks and points to coby.

"no, but i know he used to work for this fat pirate named Alvida for two years."

And Luffy continues telling them how Coby ended up on the ship and worked there. Coby began to freak out and after a while he hit Luffy. Luffy the proceeded by hitting Coby, making careful not to hit him to hard. Then the marine stepped in.

"i know he isn't you're friend." He said.

Zoro grabbed Luffy and they walked down to the harbor. On their way down they heard Coby asking to join the marines, and that he were allowed to. At first Zoro was surprised seeing the small boat, he had thought they had had something bigger to sail on. They prepared the small boat and sett out, when they saw Coby running to the harbor.

"Thank you. I will never forgett about you ".Coby yelled while saluting

"well that's the first time i'm hearing this. a marine saluting a pirate"Zoro stated.

"shishishi we'll se each other again." Luffy yelled back smiling.

Shortly after they could se the marines standing at the harbor saluting them.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

After sailing a bit further Luffy yelled

"Zeeeeiiin."

And the sea king showed up, Luffy then motiond to Zoro saying

"this is Zoro. Zoro this is Zein"

Zoro who was taken by surprise that his new captain had a sea king pet, simply looked at it. The sea king then proceeded by making a motion to him like saying hello, Zoro decided it was best to do the same and made a hello motion towards the sea king. Afterwards Luffy tossed Zein the rope, and he started pulling it.

"Um, luffy mind if i ask how you **know** a sea king?"

"well, i became friends whit him when i was young. and he's easy to talk to, doesn't have to worry about him telling someone he shouldn't shishishishis."

"how can you **talk** to him." Zoro asked raising an eyebrow

"don't really know, i just can."

After that they went and took a nap seing there was really nothing to do. While Zein pulled the boat towards their next destination.


End file.
